1. Field
The present invention relates to a suction device for supplying air and fuel to combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to such a suction device which can be constructed compactly.
2. Prior Art
In connection with a V-type internal combustion engine having a plurality of cylinders arranged in a V-shape, there is described a conventional suction device in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,003,933 and 5,094,194, for example. In this conventional suction device, a plurality of individual suction pipes and a collector for distributing a suction air to the individual suction pipes are integrated compactly, but an air cleaner, a suction air quantity detecting means, a throttle valve, and fuel injection valves are not integrated. These latter elements are individually mounted.
We described a problem to be solved by the invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a suction device which can be constructed compactly so as to integrate all parts from an air cleaner to suction ports and eliminate any spaces other than an air passage for supplying a suction air to an internal combustion engine, thereby widening spaces for mounting other parts and the internal combustion engine in an engine room of an automobile or reducing a size of the engine room to effectively use the engine room.
The invention has below functions.
A casing of a suction device has such a shape as to be fitted with a space defined between right and left banks of a V-type internal combustion engine. The inside of the casing is partitioned into several spaces for mounting an air cleaner, a collector, and a plurality of individual suction pipes in such a manner that these elements are arranged adjacent to each other.
The air cleaner, the collector, and the individual suction pipes are arranged adjacent to each other through a partition, thereby forming an air passage in each element. Accordingly, all parts constituting the suction device can be integrated, and any unnecessary spaces other than the air passage can be eliminated to thereby realize a compact structure of the suction device.